Automatic guns conventionally include an electro-mechanical tripper for tripping the gun trigger so as to allow actuation in a rapid succession that provides high-speed firing. In case of an electrical power shutdown, it is also desirable to have an auxiliary firing mechanism that can be manually actuated by either the gunner's foot or hand to provide firing. Of course, the rate at which the gun can be fired manually by the auxiliary firing mechanism is slower than the automatic firing but is preferable to being unable to fire the gun at all.
Certain automatic guns are mounted for recoil movement upon firing. Upon firing, the gun moves back against a bias that eventually moves the gun forward to its starting position ready for another firing. The gun trigger is mounted on the gun for movement therewith while the tripper that moves the trigger is mounted stationary. Automatic electro-mechanical actuation by the tripper is accomplished with a solenoid that is energized by an instantaneous electrical pulse to move a tripper member and then allow the tripper member to return to an unactuated conditon under a spring bias prior to the forward recoil gun movement in preparation for another round. Auxiliary firing mechanisms must also have some provision for returning the tripper member to an unactuated condition instantaneously so that the forward recoil movement does not jam the gun trigger with the tripper.
One prior auxiliary firing mechanism for a gun includes a tripper having an automatic solenoid trigger actuator and a remote foot pedal actuator connected to the tripper by a cable. Downward movement of the foot pedal moves a roller carried by a pivotal lever downwardly against an actuator member that is pivotally supported on a slide of the actuator. Pivoting of the actuator member on the slide is limited in the downward direction by a stop so that the roller moves the slide down as the pedal is depressed. The slide is connected to the cable so that the cable is moved by the downward movement of the slide until firing takes place. Upon firing, the roller slides downwardly off the actuator member so that a spring bias of the slide can return it upwardly to an unactuated condition. The foot pedal must be provided with an extension to allow the operator to move the pedal upwardly as the roller is likewise moved upwardly so that the actuator member pivots upwardly on the slide and allows the roller to move back into engagement with its upper side ready for another actuation of the tripper.